


A little happiness

by Lemon Bat (LemonBat)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Raindrop and Master attendant are both sad and this makes them less sad, Raindrop is in love and he's scared of being rejected, but don't worry it all turns out okay, eventually, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBat/pseuds/Lemon%20Bat
Summary: Raindrop Cake and His Master Attendant have sex, and find happiness along the way.My Master attendant OC isn't really developed yet, so you can use this as a reader insert if you really want to.(Alternate title: How many commas and adjectives can I fit into one fic)





	A little happiness

His Master had had another terrible day. He didn’t even need to witness it- indeed, he was out on deliveries all day. He could tell the nature of her day merely from the sagging line of her shoulders and slightly lowered head. Even from his seated position it was getting harder and harder to get her to meet his eyes.

He loved her so dearly, as the one who summoned him, and as the one who told him every single day how much worth he had, even if he couldn't see those things in himself. He loved her enough to admit to himself that she was completely and utterly unsuited for the restaurant business.  
The idea of customer service alone was at antithesis with her gentile personality. His Master Attendant was all soft edges and warm fuzziness, and the world outside was harsh lines and cruel words- and with the world outside came customers with snarls and gnashing teeth, ready to rip every piece of his Master’s humanity and kindness to shreds. It had gone on for so long that Raindrop Cake feared there would be nothing left of his Master Attendant when they were through with her. And this was what hurt Raindrop Cake most of all, what made him feel useless as her food soul- the fact that he could not protect her from it.

She was young, much younger than any of his previous Masters were; the world hadn't yet gotten to her in the same jaded way that it had all of them. She didn't expect anything bad in anyone else, a naive way of seeing things to be certain. God, how he wished to protect her.

He wheeled his chair into her bedroom, her door still open on the off-chance that a younger food soul might need her. She didn't turn towards the gentle creaking of his wheels, staring only at the moon through her open window in a trance. The soft light coming into the room illuminated her in a silver glow, making her look like an angel.  
Raindrop allowed himself a few precious moments to just stare at her before he cleared his throat delicately. She flinched, turning away from the window to look in his direction, eyes staring somberly at his feet. He couldn't help but notice how tired she looked, and he felt a sort of kinship in the expression. It was the same expression he wore every day.

“Master, you missed dinner. The others were worried.” He didn't tell her that he was worried too. He didn't want for her to feel guilty because of him.

She was dazed, “I missed dinner time?” She looked at the clock that hung on her wall, “Oh. I'm sorry.”

Raindrop felt his heart twist painfully at her apology, “You don't have to apologize to me, Master.” They both went quiet. There was a beat of stifling silence before she spoke up again, this time timidly staring at his face for any sign of negative emotion from him.  
“Raindrop Cake, are you alright? Why did you come here?” He gave a small smile, unconvincing but there nonetheless. “No reason, really.”

She seemed to know he wanted to say more, but decided not to call him on it. Instead, she continued looking at his face quietly. He felt a rush of heat surge to his face under her caring gaze. No longer was her face so sad, now laced with concern as she cocked her head. “Then why come to me right now? Is everyone okay?” Her voice held panic, and he wanted to quickly snuff that out before she thought something really was wrong.  
He took a deep breath, trying to think of how to phrase his question, “Everyone is well, Master. But... are you?”  
Her eyes became distant, body tensing slightly. “Me? I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?”

A memory flashed before his eyes. He was sitting in a house that was falling apart, his legs trapped under debris. A long withered body, lifeless, laid across the floor from him, and he couldn't bring himself to look over at it. Droplets of water fell steadily, concealing the tears that streaked down his face. He was hopeless, and knew that nothing mattered any longer. He would never be anything, his life was meaningless. It was his fault his master had died- his fault, his fault, his fault... and then the voices of Bonito Rice and Sakuramochi were there too, asking him if he was okay. He responded to them with the same words that his Master had just said, “Why wouldn't I be fine?”

He was snapped out of the memory when he felt delicate hands on his face, wiping his tears away. There was no more rain, and the room wasn't collapsing anymore. He was in a wheelchair, and in front of him knelt his new master. She was just like him, and he would do everything in his power to make her happy. He'd do everything possible to keep that same hopeless look off of her face. To keep those words off of her lips. Perhaps he'd be content, if only he could finally see her happy. 

He felt the soft skin of her palms against his cheeks and suddenly he wasn’t thinking anymore. He didn't know if it was a bad idea, but with her small hands on his face and her big eyes looking up into his light-toned ones, he leant down and kissed her. Her lips were plush and petal soft, reminding him of his days in Sakurajima surrounded by bright pink cherry blossom trees. She smelled good and clean, and he wanted to drown in her. He felt her go still against him in surprise and he pulled himself away from her to apologise.

The apology died on his lips as he saw her round cheeks dusted with a splotchy blush, mouth still open just the barest hint in surprise. He felt himself start to harden under his yukata, staring at his master on her knees like this. No longer looking distressed, she wore a flushed expression that he'd never seen on her.

He wanted to see more of it.

He regarded her for a moment, letting her become aware of what he intended to do and decide if she wanted to stop him. When she didn't, he hooked a finger under her chin, pulling her up slightly to press their lips together again. Soft kisses with light pressure, at first. Learning the feel of each others mouth, before it became more desperate. Needy, hungry nips and tongues weaving against each other- they kissed as if they were each others oxygen. They finally pulled away to gasp for air once their lungs started hurting.

He couldn't help it, he felt so filled with emotion that it just came out, “Master,” he was panting, “I love you.”

Raindrop watched her become unsure and close off again, and knew he had made a mistake. She got to her feet slowly, legs wobbling like gelatin. “Raindrop, I think we both need to go to sleep.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tugged at his dick harshly, remembering that night. Ever since then his master had avoided him, blushing and finding some excuse to leave when he called out to her. He slid his hand back and forth in time with his words, “Stupid... so stupid- AH!”

He clenched at the base of his weeping cock, hand nestled against the softly curled hair there as he cut off his orgasm forcefully. He didn't want it to end so soon, didn't want to let it end when it wasn’t with her. He bit his lip until it was raw and bleeding, precum dribbling down once had it built up on his tip. He felt broken like this and he let out an sob, hating that just thinking about her hurt this much.  
He didn't think she would ever forgive him, and the thought overwhelmed him with all-encompassing sadness. He sniffled, tears still streaming down his face, and finally released his fist to smooth his precum down the length of his dick. He was much less enthusiastic now, hand moving lethargically, with not even the feeling of an impending orgasm serving as a distraction to his troubled thoughts.

However, the sound of a knock on his locked door did. He dropped his cock, trying to steady his breathing from his crying as he called out, “What is it?” And he heard the voice that he never expected to hear addressing him again.

“Raindrop, are you in there?”

Oh, how unsure her voice sounded. It matched the uncertainty in his own heart, and it was enough to make him fully deflate. He tucked himself back into his robes before wheeling himself towards his door, unlocking it and opening it only a crack. “Master Attendant? What do you need?”  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times, like a fish. Her hand was clenched on her forearm, as if anchoring her as she finally settled on saying, “Can we talk for a moment?” The 'in private' was left unsaid, but he moved away from the door to grant her access, understanding.

She walked in, hunched into herself slightly. She didn't visit her food souls in their spaces much, preferring that they had a space that felt fully their own. She seemed to draw courage by looking at the Sakurajima paintings around his room, distracting herself enough to get the words out.  
“Did you mean it?” He felt himself stop breathing, heart beating like a hammer in his chest.

“Mean what?” He was now dancing around the elephant in the room, trying to avoid her rejection. He knew what she was referring to, but he wanted her to say it first.

She flushed so hard that he could see it reach down into the top of her dress. “Did you mean what you said when you... when you said that you... um, love me?” Her eyes were darting around, refusing to look at him. He swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing.  
“Master, we don't need to talk about tha-” She cut him off, “We do need to talk about it, Raindrop. I can't stop thinking about it. I... I want to know if you really meant it, or if it was just heat of the moment. Please be honest.” She sounded so desperate for the truth, and he knew that he couldn't deny her.

“Of course I did.” He was quiet for a moment before adding, “You mean more than anything in the world to me, Master Attendant.”  
Her lips were on his again, tentatively; for the first time in several weeks, he felt like he could breathe again. His hands flew to her shoulder blades, hugging her as close to him as he possibly could while in his wheelchair. It still wasn't enough. She wasn't close enough, and he was hit with the urge to push her over and take her. He retracted his hands from around her, gently pushing her off of him.

“Do you feel the same way about me, Master Attendant?” He had to ask, before they did something that one of them would regret.  
She then did the opposite of what he expected. She gently grabbed his face, pressing their foreheads together so she could stare into his eyes as deeply as possible. Their breaths mingled together and she spoke the words he had longed to hear since he had gotten to know her. “I love you more than you could ever know, Raindrop Cake.”

There was no longer uncertainty or doubt between them, and it felt as if the world was just a little bit lighter for it. He stroked her face, and they both allowed themselves a moment of final weakness. They cried together, letting their grief and pain mingle in the dark of his bedroom, allowing it to be followed by the warm feeling of relief  
“Master Attendant,” He breathed, their faces still so close, “Let me show you how much I love you. Please.”

She gave a shaky sigh, nodding to him, voice to weak to respond.

He cradled her head in his hands, his kisses softer and sweeter as he allowed himself to savor her. Her chest heaved, and slowly his hands moved from the back of her head and down her shoulders before curving over the full sides of her breasts. She sighed, pushing herself forward into his grip, asking him silently to touch her more. He adjusted his hands so his palms covered her large breasts, giving them a testing squeeze. His master groaned low in her throat, and he felt straight fire shoot through his veins and down into his cock, stirring it back to life.

Her nipples perked up under his large palms, and he felt pride at making her feel so good. But she was still in too many layers. His master was in entirely too many layers. He only vaguely noticed that his hands were pushing her cardigan off of her shoulders, or that his fingers were shaking as they worked at the buttons on the back of her dress. She moved her long hair out of the way of his work, the two of them still not breaking the kiss, even when he pushed her dress to the floor.  
Her body was like a dream come to life. Even covered in her modest underwear, she was like a goddess on Earth- and she was all his. All his, he thought over and over as he broke the kiss to urge her towards the bed, using his umbrella to limp towards it himself. He watched as she positioned herself onto her back comfortably, taking time to unwrap his yukata and drop it to his feet in the meantime. He felt her eyes on him, and it spurred him to move quicker- anything for his dear Master.

Her arms opened for him and he fell into her embrace, pulling her close and laying kisses across her cheeks. She felt so loved and pampered and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. He positioned a knee between her thighs as silent permission for her to rut against it as he moved his face to be level with her ample breasts, pulling the cups down until he had exposed her to the cool air of his bedroom. He swept his thumbs over her perky nipples, drawing another noise from her that he'd cherish until the end of his days. He pressed his teeth gently against her breast, scraping them over her nipple and kissing it as she up arched into him.  
Her pussy was slick and pulsing through the material of her panties, and he could feel the wetness there against his thigh. He kissed from her breast down until he was directly in front of her, her sweet musky smell invading his senses. She sat up on her elbows, to see what he was looking at for so long, trying to see why he had gone so still. But then his warm tongue was against her panty clad pussy, licking an experimental stripe upwards towards her clit, and her mind went pleasantly numb.

He took stock of all of her reactions, lavishing attention on her with his mouth to see what she liked best. He wanted to learn the feel of her, learn what her favorite spots to have touched were. He wanted to make his Master feel more pleasure than she ever had in her life; and as she writhed against his face he knew he could achieve that.  
He laid a chaste kiss below her bellybutton as he hooked his thumbs in her panties, pulling them down her wide hips, throwing them across his room carelessly. She was visibly clenching now that he could see her out in the open, and he was sure that he had no blood left anywhere in his body besides his dick. Nuzzling his face against her mons, he gently prodded his tongue between her lips until he found a hard bud there. She moaned loudly, arching up into his face, and he gently clasped his hands around her hips, pushing them to the bed before she suffocated him. He explored softly, nosing and licking her clit in little strokes, feeling it pulsate beneath his ministrations. She was begging him, pleading with him to make her feel good, and he knew he couldn’t deny her of that. His tongue migrated downwards, teasing at the entrance of her quivering pussy with it. It was so hot and wet, sticky liquid coating his chin as he teased at her but didn't give her what she wanted. She tried to undulate her hips towards his mouth, but his firm hold didn't let up. He formed a suction around her hole with his lips before sucking as hard as he could. She gave a feral cry, sounding like an animal in the throes of heat. An arm was across her face, covering his view of her needy expression. The other hand pushed his head further against her, and he tried his hardest to breathe as he continued to eat her out.

It was only when he heard her moaning his name, and telling him she was going to cum, that he pulled away, taking large gulps of air as he stared down at her, in all of her wrecked glory. He had the urge to kiss her again, to spread her juices onto her own face, into her own mouth. The thought alone was enough to make him groan, and he kissed her with a ferocity that he didn't know he possessed. Gone was the timid, sad man that he used to be, and in its place stood only a man driven by his carnal desires.  
She tasted herself on him, and though it was a very new experience for her, it wasn't one she minded much. Her hands followed the elegant plains and dips of her lovers body as he kissed her, reaching down to grip his ass in her hands. The swell of it was perfect, just like the rest of him, and she gently thumbed at the band of his underwear in a silent question.

They were both coated in sweat, the room hot with the heavy breathing and smelling strongly of sex. Yet he had barely been touched, and she felt a great deal of shame at herself that she had been neglecting him.  
Her hands dragged the fabric of his underwear down over his slim hips, his cock softly hitting her belly when she did. He gave a small moan as his cock was released, tip wet and dick standing proud, though it was clear that he wasn't the most sizeable man in the world. He was the most perfect person to ever exist, in her mind, and she intended to show him that.

'How can even his cock be so elegant?' she wondered as she reached between them to stroke him, his velvety foreskin moving up and down with her hand movements.  
He had stopped kissing her, burying his face into the crux of her shoulder and neck as she touched him, willing himself not to bite at her neck to keep silent. He'd never had someone else touch him so intimately- never had he cum by any hand but his own. Regardless, this was his Master who he trusted so dearly and he was willing to come apart in her hand if that's what she so desired. He rutted against her palm, and she didn't discourage him, finding a steady rhythm between his pushes and her pulls until he was moaning so sweetly it was like listening to birdsong.

He felt himself falling into that familiar feeling of ecstacy, that feeling of tightening in his lower stomach that would lead to him shooting out his seed. But her hand stopped, and she looked at him with so much longing as she asked, “Please, Raindrop. Inside of me.” His head was swimming at the implications of that as he adjusted himself over her, getting onto his knees as best as he could and dragging her little body down the bed towards him.

“Is this really what you want, my love?” He asked her, feeling his resolve snapping but wanting her to give him explicit permission for this.  
She breathed out a 'yes' under her breath, her eyes not leaving his as he brought her hips up, bracing her inner thighs against his hips and nudging his dick against her pussy until the head caught inside of her.

He pushed himself into her as slowly as he could bear to, watching her face to make sure that she was still okay, that this was still okay. Although her brow was scrunched up, she didn't tell him to stop, and so he waited patiently until her walls were fluttering around him again and she was giving him consent to move.

The first thrusts inside were like dying, and then being resummoned- again and again and again. She felt like the white space that he stayed in in-between summonings, where he couldn’t feel pain or sadness or guilt. She felt like his only tether to the world and he was steadily consumed by the desire to take all of the comfort she had to offer him. He made sure she was still securely braced against him before pulling out and thrusting in as hard as he could, the movement creating the deafening slapping noise of skin against skin. Her sounds picked up in pitch and frequency, hands grasping the sheets beside her head as he thrusted in and out of her at a truly inhuman speed. She was consumed by the same fire as he, and tightened around him over and over, causing his pace to stutter.  
They moved together as if they were cherry trees rocked by the wind, and yes, yes- this was good. This was what home felt like. This was where they were both meant to be. His Master Attendant screamed his name, and asked him to go harder, deeper, oh yes- there! And he was sure that the rest of the household could hear them, but he didn't care. He didn't care because for the first time in a long time he was completely and truly happy.

His Master Attendant was fast approaching her high, her breaths rolling through her stomach and her legs quivering behind his back, and he did nothing to stop her as she toppled over the edge of that cliff, a shrieking cry of pure ecstasy escaping her beautiful lips as she gripped around him with everything she had. He rocked and rocked his hips, riding out her orgasm with her, making sure his Master felt good and ignoring what he was feeling himself until suddenly he was crashing over his own edge, letting her spasms milk him dry deep inside of her. He couldn't explain how much he loved her, and he knew she felt the same, and it made the high that much sweeter to them both.

After what seemed like hours of pure pleasure, they laid together in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and soft sheets, hugging each other and soaking up each others warmth. She had her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and he was running a hand through her damp hair, and both were so, so tired but so content as well.  
She spoke first, her voice merely a sleepy whisper as she asked, “What does this mean for us, Raindrop?”

He just hugged her tighter, kissing the top of her sleepy head, “This means that we can finally find our happiness, little sakura blossom.” 

As he felt her breathing level out, he wondered if that was really true. He could only hope that, in time, maybe they'd both be happy. Until then, they'd have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments that my editor had:  
> "you can tell what your priorities are in this fic. the smut has much more detail than the start"
> 
> "kiss, cuddle, nap, wake up with a boner i dunno"
> 
> and my personal fave: "also what game even is this  
> is it like a dating sim?"
> 
> A big thank you to anyone who actually reads this and also to the person who DMed me in game and gave me their thoughts on Raindrops dick size.
> 
> Also Chi, without whom this fic would not be possible.


End file.
